Karuderagakure
Located between the Land of Fire and the Land of Lightning, Karuderagakure is a small village located within an active volcano. History Many years ago, a group of settlers moved away from their village within the Land of Fire. While they went off to begin their own lives, the ninja that stayed behind would eventually become the Iburi clan. They eventually settled down in a jungle below an active volcano and tried to create a village and a clan, but were frequently attacked by bandits and rouge ninja. These attacks pushed the villagers further up the side of the volcano in efforts to avoid continued conflict. Their continued desire for peace both strengthened their fighting ability and toughened their resolve. Eventually, the villagers decided that the only way to avoid further attacks while also maintaining a peaceful village would be to live within the volcano; the environment too harsh for marauding to risk any further attacks. It was at this time that they decided to name their clan the Haiiro Clan, in honor of the volcano that they lived in. Though it was difficult at first, the clan soon adapted to their living conditions and were able to create a small and thriving village. Through the use of Earth Release, they built a hanging village on the inner walls of the volcano's crater. As time passed, eventually the members began to display a bloodline trait similar to that used by the Iburi Clan in order to effortlessly survive the hostile environment. The village now lives in peace and relative secrecy and survives by exporting countless precious materials that they've harvested from their homeland. Though the village is small no longer has to worry about many threats, the members all continue to be vigilant and are dedicated to defensive training while also having a very strict immigration policy. The Shinobi Despite the harsh and seemingly inhospitable environment, the shinobi of Karuderagakure thrive and prosper. Every member of the clan has extremely pale skin which gives them a ghost-like appearance to match the ashen environment that they live in. Their clothes resemble middle-eastern clothing as many wear robes despite the high heat. Because they have lived in an area with such a high temperature for such a long time, they've gained a passive resistance to heat and can tolerate fire on their bare skin for a short time before they run the risk of getting a burn. Another unique trait that is also related to their kekkei genkai is their ability to survive without oxygen. They can sustain themselves off of smoke or ash if they are in an environment devoid of oxygen, effectively allowing them to 'breathe' it in. Kekkei Genkai Kazanbaitamashī (火山灰魂: Literally meaning "Volcanic Ash Soul") is the kekkei genkai of the Haiiro Clan and is very similar to the Iburi Clan's kekkei genkai while also have many key differences. One key difference is that the smoke is much thicker compared to the smoke of the Iburi Clan, much more similar to volcanic ash in consistency. This makes it extremely dangerous to be surrounded by a Haiiro clan member while they are in smoke form, as they can cause severe damage to the lungs along with suffocation. But they lack the Iburi's ability to enter someone's body and possess them, as their ashen form only causes damage if inhaled. Another key difference is that they do not have the same weakness to wind that the Iburi have. Even if hit with a strong gust of wind and their ashen form is blasted apart, they can remain living even while spread apart and can freely control the movement of the ash to eventually bring themselves back together. Though many clan members turn to their ashen form instinctually as a way of defense, some clan members have gained mastery over this ability and can control entering and exiting their ashen form. Not only that, but some members have even mastered the ability to turn individual parts of their body into their ashen form to allow them to be both physical and ashen at the same time. This kekkei genkai also seems to work similarly to the Hōzuki clan's ability in the sense that the members can draw upon their environment in order to become stronger. So long as a clan member has a supply of smoke or ash, they can control freely any of the smoke or ash that they've taken control of. This means that challenging a Haiiro Clan member near an active volcano or fire would be almost certain death. Known Clan Members Slizard Category:Villages Category:Locations